in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Deadly Alliance
Story written by: CaptainRustbolt21, Redfork2000, and PeaVZ108 Plot Dr. Zack is back, and this time, he bought up an unexpected ally: MR. RED, who'd had already captured Red Fork ahead of time before they began their deadly alliance. The Red Crystals, alarmed after being told about Red Fork's capture, set off to find and rescue Red Fork! However, on the way, they were met by a bunch of other supervillains, who were unwitting pawns to Alan Robertson, the founder of HyperTech. Will the Red Crystals & the Purple-Ops learn how to cooperate and work together, or will they end up beating each other up? Cast *Red Fork *Blue Ocean *Lemon Glass *Blast *Captain Red Shell *Tommy *Alice *Boulder *Dr. Zack *Ink Burst *Splash *Bark *Tempo *Breeze *Bob the Blob *Miss Bloomina *Johnny McSplat *Payton Piranha *Mr. Red *Maria *Alan Robertson *The Purple-Ops **Fearmaster **Morning Glory **Starshine (Lucy Light) **Grim Shadow (Oliver Gray) **Polar Tundra **Professor Orange **Windy Cloud **Black Plantner Story It was a beautiful morning. Dr. Zack and Ink Burst were creating blueprints to create another superpowered human. * Ink Burst: I was thinking... if we do this, then he'll be able to alter gravity. How about that? * Dr. Zack: Not bad. I also thought of one that will attack with a toxic gas. Here's how I plan to do it. *''shows her the blueprints*'' * Ink Burst: Yeah, I can see that this new generation of superpowered humans is going to be the best one of all! Then suddenly, they hear crackling static in the computer room. * Ink Burst: What'st that? * Dr. Zack: It's coming from the computer room. * Ink Burst: I'll go check it out. * Dr. Zack: Go ahead. Ink Burst goes to the computer room to check out what's going on. Ink Burst saw the big computer screen in static. Then, she suddenly hears someone trying to talk in the static. * ???:' '''Hello? Helloooooooo- Hey, is this even on??? (knocks on the screen until the static clears, revealing a man wearing red shades and a red suit) Ah, here we are. Hello, Dr. Z-... ack? Hey, where is he? * Ink Burst: Huh? Who are you? And what do you want? * ???: Woah, easy there, bucko. I just wanna talk to Dr. Zack. Y'know? * Ink Burst: (''stares at the man, with distrust) ''I'll go get him. ''Ink Burst leaves the computer room, and comes back a minute later with Dr. Zack. * ???: Hello, Dr. Zack! Glad I can talk to ya! Lemme introduce myself... (in malevolent tone) I'm Mr. Red, the leader of the most feared terrorist organization that has ever existed: The Crimson Order! ''(suddenly cheerful) How're you doing? * Dr. Zack: I was in the process of creating a new set of superpowered teenagers. * Ink Burst: Yeah, we're really busy right now. * Dr. Zack: So, tell me, Mr. Red. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call? * Mr. Red: I'm so glad you asked. You see, I'm from an alternate dimension where technology is advanced as heck; easy seawater filtering, plasma guns, heck, even flying cars were coming to existence! And yet... When I saw you with your advanced genetic engineering and war machines, I can't help but think "Why is this guy so much better than me?" I thought about trying to break into your base and steal your tech, but that'd be just suicide! You would easily take the Crimson Order down! So, instead of that, I've decided to take the most logical step... * Dr. Zack: And what would that be? * Ink Burst: I've got a bad feeling about this... * Mr. Red: To forge an alliance with you, of course! With our brains combined, we can finally wipe the Locked Room Gang from existence and rule not just Echo Creek, but the whole world together with an iron fist! * Dr. Zack: Interesting. * Ink Burst: I don't trust this guy. * Dr. Zack: Unfortunately, I don't do alliances anymore. I've had bad experiences with alliances. Re-Peat Boss was just a big failure, and Ace betrayed me. Why should I trust you as a worthy ally? * Mr. Red: Oh, I'm sorry. Did I forget to mention that I HAVE RED FORK!? * Ink Burst: What!? Prove it! * Mr. Red: With pleasure! ROLL THE SECURITY FOOTAGE! ''The screen then cuts back into static and show Red Fork sleeping in a force field-like cage, with cupcake wrappers right beside him * Mr. Red (offscreen): BEHOLD! The leader of the Red Crystals, a dumb name by the way, at the mercy of the Crimson Order! The force-field is made out of double-layered titanium, so Red Fork can't ram his way out! And even if Reddy DOES knows a couple of spells, with his horn, he's currently being affected by special lights that emit a radiation that cancels out his magical properties and- (notices the cupcake wrappers) C-Cupcakes? Who the fresh heck had been feeding him cup-?! Then, a girl wearing armor approaches Red Fork's prison and knocks on the border of the cage, waking Red Fork up * ???: Hello, Red Fork! Maria's back and she's brought CUPCAKES~ * Red Fork: (acts like a dog, wagging his tail and panting with his tongue out) ''Cupcakes! Cupcakes! * Ink Burst: What the- * Dr. Zack: Hm... very interesting. May you explain your procedure? '' * Mr. Red (offscreen): (voice trembling) U-Umm, Well... T-The thing is... Erm... Okay, shut the footage off... I SAID SHUT IT OFF!!! The screen cuts back into static and shows Mr. Red again, now with his face burning red in embarrassment * Mr. Red: (loosening his tie) We'd- Um... Never planned to give Red Fork basic living needs in the first place... * Ink Burst: Yeah, right... * Dr. Zack: So, how did you capture him? * Mr. Red: Ahem... It actually wasn't that hard at all... Flashback'' '' In Echo Creek, Red Fork leaves his home and goes to his mailbox, checking for mail. * Mr. Red (Narrating): You see, all it takes to successfully capture someone is to learn your opponent and knowing when to land the right moves. Step one: I sent Red Fork a letter from me, personating as someone else, asking him to come to a specific location. Probably the hardest step because I had to impersonate, ugh, HER. Red Fork notices a pink letter and looks at it. It reads "Hello! This is your element of laughter, Pinkie Pie! I've noticed that you only BUY sweets from my shop, not get them for free! So, I've decided to treat you something and let a HUGE cake in the middle of Echo Creek forest! It'll be waiting for you! Sincerely, Mr. R Pinkie Pie!" * Red Fork: Cool! A cake! Be right there! Red Fork dashes to the Echo Creek forest. * Mr. Red (Narrating): Step two: Place a little bit of bait into the described location. For example, A cake. Make it look like it's just a regular-old cake... Red Fork then stops dead in his tracks after he found what he wanted: A giant pink cake, just sitting there, practically yelling for Red Fork's name. * Red Fork: Today's my lucky day! Red Fork rushes up to the cake and begins to devour it. * Mr. Red (Narrating): ... When in actuality, it's laced with your trusty sleeping powder! Halfway through devouring the cake, Red Fork begins to get dizzy. * Red Fork: Whoa... I think... I think I can see the stars! I'll... (falls asleep) * RED Soldier 1: (comes out of a bush) Alright, guys. He's down for the count. Help me get him to our base. (tries to grab Red Fork) UUUURGH! Gah... My lord, how much does he weigh? A ton? * RED Soldier 2: (Approaches RED Soldier 1) Is he dead? * RED Soldier 1: NO, ya imbecile! Our direct orders from Mr. Red is to knock him unconscious with sleeping powder! We didn't use poison in the recipe... Did we? * RED Soldier 2: I dunno. Lemme check. (takes a piece of the cake and eats it) ... Woah, I... I can see stars too! I... (falls asleep) * RED Soldier 1: (sighs) I'm surrounded by a bunch of misfits... Flashback * Mr. Red: Step three: take him in, place him in his cell and call you! * Dr. Zack: I must admit, you're clever. * Ink Burst: I still don't trust him... * Dr. Zack: Well, seeing that you've been able to capture one of the main leaders of the gang, I believe you've proved to be a competent ally. * Mr. Red: So, whaddya say? Do we have a deal? * Dr. Zack: Deal. It will be a pleasure to team up with a truly capable partner. * Ink Burst: Are you sure of this? * Dr. Zack: Yes. Now stop questioning my decisions, or you can go clean the attic. * Ink Burst: Fine... Meanwhile, in Echo Creek, the Red Crystals are searching all over the place, finding Red Fork. * Blue Ocean: Gee, where is Red Fork? * Lemon Glass: I hope he's ok. * Blast: Come on, it's Red Fork we're talking about. He can handle almost anything! * Lemon Glass: Still, there are some things he can't deal with on his own. What if he's lost, hungry, cold, and worried? * Alice: Well, he's always hungry. * Blue Ocean: Yup... * Captain Red Shell: Still, I believe the best course of action would be to begin a search party as soon as possible. * Alice: You're right. When Blast decided to double-check at Red Fork's house, he saw the television suddenly turning on into static and hear someone trying to speak in it * Blast: Guys? Something weird is happening to the TV. * Blue Ocean: Really? * Alice: What kind of weird? * Blast: Come look. The Red Crystals come to see what's happening on the TV. * ???: (garbled) Hello? HELLOOOOOOOO!? You sure you hacking this correctly? I'm not sure if they can hear us. (static clears, revealing Mr. Red and Dr. Zack) Oh, wait, here we are. Hello, Red Crystals! * Blast: Dr. Zack!? * Blue Ocean: And is that... Mr. Red? * Boulder: Mr. Red? * Blue Ocean: One of the members of the Galactic Army. * Lemon Glass: But... what are they doing? * Mr. Red: We forged an alliance, dipwad. A DEADLY alliance! * Dr. Zack: That's right. * Blue Ocean: This doesn't sound good. * Alice: Wait a moment... you two know where Red Fork is, don't you? * Mr. Red: Of course! We're holding him hostage right now! Wanna see? Mr. Red presses a button and the screen cuts to static and shows footage of Red Fork in his cell... Sleeping comfortably. * Mr. Red (Offscreen): Oh, you gotta be kidd- Can we just go back to the part where Red Fork is panicking, wondering on where the heck he is? (footage reverses to where Red Fork is pacing around in his cell, confused) Thank you. * Blue Ocean: So you have him! * Alice: We won't let you get away with this! * Captain Red Shell: If you mess with one of the Red Crystals, you mess with all of us! * Mr. Red: Oh, please. How many time I've heard that phrase? Listen, we'll release your friend IF you give in to our demands. If you don't respond within the next twenty-four hours, well... Let's just say he'll be PUT TO SLEEP. * Blast: What? No! * Dr. Zack: It's your choice, fools. * Captain Red Shell: We'll hunt you down, and stop your evil schemes! * Mr. Red: Lemme guess: With pride? You should focus more on victory rather than humility. After all: my team don't play by the rules. * Captain Red Shell: Just you wait and see. We're not going to surrender! * Dr. Zack: Good luck with that. (Evil laugh) * Mr. Red: Bring it, fools! (Evilly laughs, before he shuts off the transmission) Alright, what will we do to Red Fork when they don't reach the twenty-four-hour mark? We could... Chop him up to a million pieces and put his chopped pieces to a used urn! Or-OR, we can have him strapped to a heavy piece of metal and throw him into shark-infested waters with laser guns or- OH! OH! I KNOW! We'll strap him down to a table, cut him open, and see how his super stomach works! Oh, WHILE HE'S ALIVE- * Dr. Zack: Stop it. If we're going to execute this unicorn, we'll do it in an orderly manner. * Mr. Red: Aw, you're no fun... Meanwhile, in a new location in San Fransico, a mysterious man watched the entire footage of Dr. Zack and Mr. Red talking to the Red Crystals, with an unamused glare * Octoling Secretary: (enters the mystery man's office, with a new 12-pack of soda) Ah, good afternoon, Mr. Robertson. How're you doing today? * Mr. Robertson: Wish I'd say I'm doing well... * Octoling Secretary: (places the soda next to Mr. Robertson) Watched the footage we intercepted, did you? * Mr. Robertson: Yes. (opens the box and grabs a can) Yes, I did... Dr. Zack joining forces with Mr. Red, one who could cook up plans faster than a train... Could be trouble. * Octoling Secretary: Well, we did assimilate to Mr. Red's technology, so we know what HE'S capable of- * Mr. Robertson: But not Dr. Zack. His security proved to be too tight for our spies to enter in... We'll need to stop them. You go on ahead and continue your work, Olivia. * Olivia: Okay, sir! (walks out) * Mr. Robertson: (grabs the phone) I'm enacting Priority Redmatter. Assemble Task Force V... We got ourselves another black-ops mission. Back to the Red Crystals, we see them searching for Dr. Zack's base in the mountains. * Lemon Glass: I'm scared. I hope they don't hurt Red Fork. * Captain Red Shell: Do not worry. We'll save him, and stop those two scientists' evil scheme. * Blue Ocean: I hope so. I just can't imagine what we'll do without Red Fork. Captain Red Shell, through his spyglass, finds Dr. Zack's base in the mountains, which is pretty far from them. * Captain Red Shell: There's Dr. Zack's base. Come on, gang. * Blue Ocean: Ok... let's go. * Tommy: How far are we? I'm getting tired. * Captain Red Shell: It's still a good stretch of land away. * Tommy: Aw... * Blast: Come on Tommy, we can't give up. We have to save Red Fork! * Tommy: You're right. Let's go! The Red Crystals march towards the base. Meanwhile, in the base, Dr. Zack and Mr. Red spy on the gang marching towards their base * Mr. Red: Here they are... Trying to get into the fox's den like it's undefended... * Dr. Zack: They have no idea what they're getting into. * Mr. Red: Hey, Dr. Zack. You have Inklings here, right? If so, I got a favor to ask. * Dr. Zack: I've got one inkling, and one pony-inkling hybrid, if that counts. What is the favor? * Mr. Red: Try. Not. To put them in one room with Maria. She's... An Inkling racist; she doesn't like them. Period. Then, Mr. Red and Dr. Zack hear Ink Burst and Johnny McSplat yelling at Maria. * Maria: Hey, it's not MY fault that us Humans are more superior than Inkings, now is it? At least we don't explode when I make contact with water! * Johnny McSplat: You're nothing but an arrogant snob! * Ink Burst: Besides, everyone knows I'm the most superior lifeform to ever exist. One blast from my horn and you'd be dead. * Maria: Pssh. Please. I only like you if you're only a pony. I love 'em! But now? Not only am I hating you, but YOU'RE embarrassing your pony kind! Oh, and Johnny? The wild west PASSED AWAY. Do ME a favor and quit living it like the past is the only way you could survive, you morons! * Ink Burst: I'll let you know that I'm the pinnacle of genetics, you ignorant fool! * Johnny McSplat: I live however I wanna live. And if you're not cool with it, then I guess this here town ain't big enough for the two of us. (points his ink gun at Maria) * Maria: Pssh. If you think you can outgun me... (turns mechanical arm into blaster) Then you have no idea- * Mr. Red: WOAH WOAH okay! Verbal warfare, I can handle, but don't resort to violence! Not here! * Maria: (points to Johnny McSplat) He started it. * Johnny McSplat: She doesn't stop insulting our species! I mean seriously, what's your problem!? * Ink Burst: I'm the pinnacle of genetics, I wouldn't expect you to understand. * Maria: Oh, ILL TELL YOU MY PROBLEM ABOUT YOU FART-FOR-BRAINS! * Mr. Red: Zack, help me... * Dr. Zack: Ok, that's enough, everyone. You'll stop fighting whether you like it or not. Otherwise, I'll throw the three of you into Payton Piranha's pool of piranhas. * Johnny McSplat: (gulps) Fine... I'll stop. * Ink Burst: Fine, but only for you, doc. * Maria: (sighs) Fine... * Mr. Red: Say, I've been wondering, Dr. Zack. I haven't updated Maria's armor for quite a while... Could you- * Maria: (looks at the screen) Bosses. The Red Crystals are nearby. * Johnny McSplat. They're here already? I guess it's going to be time for some ol' fashioned gunning! * Dr. Zack: You stay here. I've already got front line defenses. You have to stay here to fight back in case the Red Crystals somehow manage to get past the first defenses. (UNDER CONSTRUCTION)Category:Stories Category:Stories by CaptainRustbolt21